Kaishi
Kaishi '''「開始」is a member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and is known as the Horseman of the Pestilence. He is a member of the Giant Clan and the Fairy Clan. History Kaishi was born in Liones, being the son of two of the famous Seven Deadly Sins, King and Diane, who respectively are the kings of the fairies and the giants. Because of his hybrid nature of giant and fairy, he was constantly humiliated by fairies and giants. According to both, he looked much more like a human than his real races. During his adolescence, he was sent to Liones by his father, with the promise that training with Meliodas would be a good experience for him. However, because of the great commitment between Meliodas and the kingdom, such training was delayed several times, with Kaishi being forced to become a holy knight to receive proper training. As a sacred knight, he eventually found the children of the other deadly sins. They shared their pains and concluded that people were bad and therefore should be destroyed. In this way, they created a group that would come to be called Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, where he was classified as Horseman of the Pestilence. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Kaishi is proved to be incredibly powerful. His hybrid nature gives him both the natural abilities of parents. During his training with the holy knights, his abilities were severely improved and refined, to the point of being compared to his booming parents. Being a fairy, he has some basic skills such as flying, changing appearance and clothes, as well as having great speed and stamina. As a giant, your connection to the Earth gives you the ability to manipulate the Earth. In addition, because of the two races he is faster, resistant and stronger. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Due to being half giant, Kaishi has a durability far superior to the human standards. He is capable of receiving multiple attacks without being injured. Incredibly powerful attacks most often cause only minor damage. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Like a fairy, Kaishi is incredibly fast and agile, being able to dodge the blows of holy knights easily. His speed is greater than that of his father, who during his youth was compared to that of Meliodas and Ban. * '''Immense Endurance: '''Kaishin proved to have incredible levels of endurance, with him being able to fight for a long time without getting tired, in addition to receiving several attacks, continuing to stand. * '''Immense Strength: Being half-giant, Kaishi's strength is far superior to that of a human or a fairy, being comparable to that of his mother during his youth. Abilities * |Sōzō (Kurieishon)}}: This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, enables Kaishi to manipulate the earth. ** |Futago no Kyozō (Fire ando Rōsu)|literally meaning "Twin Colossi"}}: After performing multiple hand signs, Kaishi summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. *** |Tsuchi Ningyō (Furenzu)|literally meaning "Earth Doll"}}: Kaishi creates golems in the likenesses of Lance, Taiyō and Tristan, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. ** |Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)}}: Kaishi converts her entire body into metal, increasing her weight, strength, and durability. ** |Sen no Tsubute (Rasshu Rokku)|literally meaning "Thousand Throwing Stones"}}: Kaishi uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. ** |Ryūgekishō|literally meaning "Palm Flowing Strike"}}: Kaishi slams her palm on the ground, causing the earth to crumble. ** |Saiha|literally meaning "Crushing Wave"}}: Kaishi extends her arm, imploding the ground beneath her opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which she uses to assault her target. *** |Gokuaku|literally meaning "Prison Grip"}}: Kaishi clenches her fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them. ** |Suna no Uzu (Sando Wāru)}}: After performing some hand signs, Kaishi touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * |Odoru Yōsei (Danshingu Fearī)}}: A fight dance that has been passed down through the Fairy Clan for generations. Using this technique, King leaps into the air and charges at his opponent while rapidly jabbing with his fists. It is very weak and the charge can be stopped with one finger. *'Heart Reading:' As a fairy, Kaishi can an read the true thoughts and feelings of others. *'Levitation:' Being a fairy, Kaishi has the ability to levitate even without wings. With such power, it is able to levitate at speeds much higher than if it were running normally. *'Transformation:' Being a fairy, he has the ability to change not only his physical appearance but also the clothes he is wearing. However, such skill requires a certain concentration and willpower. Weapons *'Byōki:' The Sacred Treasure of Kaishi, Byōki, are metal arrows controlled mentally by its user, improving his abilities. They match perfectly with Kaishi's special ability, Pestilence. Equipment *'Helbram's Helmet': The Helbram's Helmet is a special helmet purchased by Helbram for hundreds of years, as a gift to King. After Helbram's death, his soul lodged in it, allowing the user not only to see his soul, but also to use his special ability, Link. ** |Dōchō (Rinku)}}The power of Helbram gives the user the ability to utilize the powers of those who allied with him. As long as he has several allies, he can add his skills, increasing his power. Power Level Relationships Trivia *According to the data book(s): **Hobbies: Skill Training **Weakness: Not caring for other things **Birthplace: Fairy Realm **What he likes about himself: His beauty **The most embarrassing thing in his life: Be compared to his parents. **Favorite animal: None in particular **Charm Point: His face **The person he respects most is himself **The people with whom he does not want to become enemies are his fellow horsemen. Category:Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:User:OitoTrintaDois Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Fairy Clan Category:Giant Clan